


七班唯一的女神

by Timidshe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hatake Kakashi, F/M, Female Hatake Kakashi, Kkob - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Omega Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timidshe/pseuds/Timidshe
Summary: 卡带，标题梗来自B站弹幕（为了吐槽回去）；ABO，卡老师和樱哥性转，樱A，鸣佐都是B；女攻男受，女攻男受，女攻男受！卡（♀B）×带（♂O），除了女O之外其它五种性别都可以有大唧唧（女A女B类似爬行类，你们懂我意思吧，虽然这篇没肉但可以脑补嘛）；OOC！OOC！！OOC！！！土哥少女心恋爱脑，满篇尬聊，人造雷
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 10





	七班唯一的女神

按照规定，为了将来编队执行任务时方便搭配，和平民们静待青春期到来、自然分化出第二性别不同，忍者们一般都要提前通过医学手段鉴定第二性别，木叶规定的时限是从忍校毕业之前；不过总有一些不太符合规则的个例存在，比如天才少女旗木卡卡西，她从忍校毕业时的年龄太小了，做性别鉴定的准确度比较低，鉴定结果只能当个参考。不过考虑到既然年纪小、离分化期还远，其实有没有结果都无所谓，将来补测一次就好了，在此之前，卡卡西一直被当做Beta使用。

女孩子比男孩子分化早。在三战前夕，琳就身体力行地验证了她的鉴定结果：Alpha，而卡卡西的第三次鉴定结果仍和之前两次一样，Beta，加上不知道哪天就会分化成Omega的带土，水门班的学生们达成了最理想的平衡组合。

明明和琳同样是女孩子——甚至比琳更加“女孩子”——卡卡西就一点儿也不可爱，性格恶劣就算了，还整天戴着面罩，不知道是不是因为长得没脸见人。可是，一想到一个女孩子如果真的因为那种原因而蒙起了脸，带土又觉得这未免太可怜了，他告诫自己，作为团队里唯一的男子汉（Omega怎么了，Omega就不能是男子汉了么），不能老和一个有难处的可怜女孩针锋相对，他应该体谅她、包容她——然后又被她气得半死。

最关键的是，琳似乎更喜欢卡卡西。听说，有些女A倾向于找个女孩子，这让带土危机感爆棚——可恶，在知道自己和琳的鉴定结果时他曾经开心得睡不着觉，AO结合是十拿九稳的事，不过卡卡西太强了，她还可以借闺蜜之名行情侣之事，这就是带土不具备的先天优势了。

在卡卡西替他挡下那一刀后，带土再度确定了她就是个大笨蛋。本来就长得丑，现在又破了相，将来怎么嫁得出去呢……他心碎得红了眼睛，字面意义上的那种，然后事件接踵而至，明明被压住的是右边身体，可是白发少女的眼泪落下时，为什么他在左边的心脏也会痛呢。

送出左眼后，他的世界彻底陷入了黑暗。至少，他的眼睛能够替他看到卡卡西的脸。

———

———

卡卡西果然是个赝品。

现在，他已经看了不知多少遍白发少女面罩下的真容，还是通过自己身上的那只眼睛看的。这个骗子，长得那么好看，却还要故作姿态地把脸蒙起来，她不知道别人都在背地里传她是香肠嘴大龅牙吗？他看着身着暗部服装的少女坐在洒满月光的窗前，解开绑着单马尾的紫色发带，并不太顺服的白发从肩头垂落，青春的身体在衣服下勾勒出匀称动人的曲线，突然有些口干舌燥。所以有些时候，带土能够深刻地理解，卡卡西戴面罩是件好事，否则就是红颜祸水颜遁杀人了。

这些年里，写轮眼卡卡西声名鹊起，那是自然，毕竟是他的眼睛；另一些绰号的演变就让人有些费解了，木叶技师逐渐被传为木叶女神，流言也从“卡卡西是大丑女”变成了“卡卡西美若天仙”，说得像他们见过似的。女神的追求者自然络绎不绝，如果说，在暗部时因为工作性质不方便谈恋爱，那退出暗部后为什么还不松口？女B大都是要嫁人生孩子的，要是错过了最好的年纪，再找对象就难了——话说回来，他干嘛要操心卡卡西的终身大事？月之眼里什么都有，这个赝品就算当场死掉也没关系。

卡卡西开始带学生的时候，带土莫名其妙地松了一口气：虽然还没找到对象，不过提前培养一下母性也是好的，毕竟木叶女神在暗部冷血无情的作风和这个可笑的绰号一样有名，BO们或许不在意，但这与Alpha们心中理想的妻子形象相去甚远（谁说A必须娶O？卡卡西配得上任何一个A！），可能只有迈特凯这种神经粗壮品味惊人的A才不介意。然而卡卡西总能想方设法气死他——她她她，一个妙龄单身女Beta，竟然在血气方刚的学生面前公然看小黄书？说好的母性呢？身为长辈的表率呢？

到了水门老师的孩子入学的第七班时期，情况更严峻了——这三个人全是非A即B的男孩子！刚进入青春期的男孩子会有什么糟糕的妄想，作为过来人的带土再清楚不过了，说到底，男女之间的差异比ABO之间的大多了，比如他就从来没搞懂过卡卡西在想什么，但那两个男孩——除了佐助，他好歹是个宇智波，懂得矜持——对亲热天堂的好奇可没逃过他的眼睛。天哪，要是他们把这当作单身女教师寂寞难耐的暗示进而展开什么奇怪的play怎么办？带土拼命把这副景象从脑海里甩开，都怪卡卡西，如果不是她自己也不会去看这种乱七八糟的故事，搞得草木皆兵。

其实，更多的时候，带土明白自己的担心是多余的。卡卡西是喜欢琳的吧？那么她应该喜欢女孩子多一点，只是女A相比起男A要少，同期里除了琳似乎就没有别人了，但琳已经……带土攥紧了拳头，实行计划的决心又增加了一分。

他并不是没有想过，即使是女性Beta，也有另一种选择，看看她的追求者构成就清楚了。只是相比之下，依靠别人比被人依靠更轻松。卡卡西那个精少废，给她一只写轮眼就快被榨干了，果然还是应该快点找个靠谱的Alpha嫁掉。

———

———

“另外，”篝火投下的影子继续在父亲脸上跳动，卡卡西注视着它们的变化，“关于你的终身大事，你好像……选了一条比较难走的路。”

“不，因为我早就确定要和谁一起走了。”她摸向左眼，“如果我更强一些，就能避免更多悲剧。”

———

———

他实在懒得跟卡卡西废话，从死亡边缘回来的人仍然不珍惜生命的可贵，这个世界果然是虚假的。

为了逼卡卡西用雷切，带土把能想到的手段都用了个遍，大方向是昨日再现重温旧梦，小细节可供自由发挥的余地就多了，只是被情绪挑拨的人不仅只有听众，还有讲者自己，所以话题跑偏在所难免：“……还当着一群男学生的面看小黄书！你就这么饥渴吗，31岁的老处女！”糟糕糟糕，不小心把暗中吐过的槽给说出来了，虽然是想激怒卡卡西，但用这种人身攻击也太低级了，而且本来挺激动的卡卡西突然就……困惑起来了？

“带土，你怎么知道——”

“——你别管！”神威空间里的温度似乎在上升，带土感觉脸上发烫，“总之就是，你个大垃圾，这个世界是虚假的，你也只是个赝品而已！”

“难道说……你一直在看着我吗？”卡卡西的眼睛都瞪大了一圈。

该死……她这个反应太犯规了，但更让带土头痛的是自己的反应。显然，卡卡西是个没有味道也闻不到味道的Beta，如今的情况绝非她能够导致的，而是带土自己的疏忽——他不合时宜地发情了。在移植柱间细胞后，带土就变成了一个十分寡淡的Omega，信息素和发情期一样轻浅得可以忽略，完全不影响他像平常一样蹦跶，偶尔遇到格外严重的情况，也能用神威开溜然后用木遁自己解决，所以他基本上不在意发情期这回事。然而，一旦当着卡卡西的面，事情的性质就不同了，原本微不足道的生理反应在特定对象带来的心理刺激下，变得来势汹汹，仅仅是四目相对，带土就湿得差不多了。红颜祸水！他早说过，卡卡西绝对是个红颜祸水！

幸运之处在于，卡卡西是个Beta，理应无法察觉自己的异样。然而眼看着两人间剑拔弩张的气氛逐渐被谜之尴尬所取代，闻不到空气但很会读空气的卡卡西露出顿悟的表情：“带土，你怎么了？”

可恶，干嘛明知故问，他的左半边脸已经红得像被火遁轰过一样了。不过卡卡西又不是A，目前情况的麻烦之处在于他既不能躲起来也不能——然后卡卡西突如其来的吻打断了他所有的思考。

算了，看在卡卡西靠着小黄书守身如玉十八年的份上，他认了。

———

———

她终究还是表白了，尽管坊间传言床上说的我爱你都是一时情热下不值得相信的鬼话，可这或许是此生唯一的机会。

带土的反应和卡卡西料想得差不多，先是否认，再是愤怒，接着是迷茫，这个开头简直是教科书般的哀伤五阶段发展过程，就像是听到了什么噩耗似的。只是接下来应有的抑郁和接受没有出现，带土直接倒回了愤怒，一把将卡卡西推开，罔顾她衣衫尚且不整的事实：“卡卡西！你不仅是个废物，你还是个变态！”

任谁看到现在的场景都会认为带土才是变态吧，卡卡西伸手穿好衣服，慢慢地坐了起来，而带土已经站了起来，又举起了那个巨大的手里剑：“我的意志？保护鸣人？说的这么冠冕堂皇，不过是因为他像我，你才……你是故意的！包括在他面前看亲热天堂也是！他那个时候还那么小！你你你……”

卡卡西扶额，为什么话题又回到了亲热天堂上。带土的脑回路她本来已经放弃理解了，一方面，他自己踏上了万劫不复的修罗之路，早就没有任何回头的可能，另一方面，他却还在纠结这些本来你不说我不说就会消散于风中的陈年旧事：“带土，你不是期望着另一个世界吗？那你为什么还要在意这些虚假的往事呢？”

“你不是要为了过去的我杀死现在的我吗？那刚才又说什么爱？”带土没有正面回答她的问题。

“因为对我而言，这是一生中的唯一。”但对坚信着月之眼的你来说不该是的，即使你期盼的人是琳，那我也……卡卡西同样站了起来，苦无在手中紧握。

———

———

战后，旗木卡卡西不负众望地接任六代目火影，宇智波带土在衡量功过的审判后，成为木叶的囚犯和秘密武器，由火影亲自看管。

带土也不知道自己为什么能够活下来，或许跟外道魔像带来的强大生命力有关，也或许跟卡卡西在最后时刻跟他说的，希望与他一起在这个真实的世界里生活下去有关。重拾初心时最痛苦的不是无法回到过去，而是如今造成的一切太难挽救，作为英雄死去的结局反而是一种善终——本来，他的确是这样打算的。可是他没法不去想卡卡西，原来他自以为是的祝福全都是错的，想到她等了十八年的一生一次和得而复失，她不该遭遇这种结局。于是带土拼尽全力，活着赎罪。

尽管火影本人强烈反对，在木叶顾问的主张下，带土的左眼再度移植给了卡卡西。他倒是无所谓，如果这意味着他有更多的机会陪在卡卡西身边的话，他自然能够防止后者被眼睛榨干。

第七班的三个学生成了年轻的战争英雄，鸣人是众人心目中公认的下届火影人选，佐助在暗部担任要职，春野成了医疗班的领导之一，卡卡西果然是个好老师。大家都很忙，但他们都有着相当强烈的重聚愿望，等出任务的归来，支援重建的工作尘埃落定，带土的黑发都长出了几乎一半时，第七班的师生终于有空在一乐拉面里放松地吃饭闲聊了。带土拒绝了卡卡西的邀请，然后重操旧业，像以往无数次一样戴上面具在远处观望。

“所以说，卡卡西老师是因为带土才一直单身的啊，”春野对这种问题比另外两个小子敏感，“外人都以为老师没有看得上眼的Alpha呢。”

“为什么一定要是Alpha啊我说。”

“因为老师有的选啊。”

“或许吧，可是无论我们是什么，”卡卡西弯起眼睛笑，目光穿透人群直达带土的所在之处，“我都想成为有能力的守护者，绝不放弃任何同伴，这份心意无论身处哪个世界，都是不会改变的。”

**Fin.**


End file.
